One of Many
by Skittles Rainbow Pride
Summary: A lost elfmaiden, only twenty one turns, finds her way to Sorrow's End. Will she find a place to stay? Or will she remain an outcast? AN: NEW CHAPTER UP! Please R&R.
1. New Lives Change Old

Disclaimer: ElfQuest and all related characters belong to WaRP graphics. They do not belong to me.

Darkcloud is my own original character, and she is mine. Do not use the character without my permission.

Text like this is a thought

**Text like this is a send**

"Text like this a spoken"

**One of Many: New Lives Change Old**

_Looks strange. Sounds strange. Smells different than that sandy area I just walked through. I smell wolves...and ravvits...and strange animals...and...and...By the High Ones! I smell elves! Elves! Elves mean safety! Elves mean others of my kind. I'm not alone here! Must find elves. So tired though. So tired... can't...stay...awake...so...tired._

* * *

"Leetah, do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm not sure Nightfall. She's covered in...and she's lost a lot of blood. It took a lot out...to get her this far along. It's...her now."

_So many voices. Fading in and out. Nightfall? When it gets dark out? Is that what time it is? What's a Leetah? Who's lost a lot of blood? Why can't I move? I want to open my eyes...can't open them...still so tired._

* * *

"Mother! Come quick! Her eyes are open! Hurry Mother hurry!"

_AHH! The noise! So loud! Make it go away!_

"Ember! Shhh! You need to be quiet! Her eyes are open slightly, yes, but she's still asleep mostly."

_That voice...it's the nice, soft voice, the kind voice that takes care of me. Yes, the nice voice will make the loud voice go away. _

"Sorry Mother. I was trying to make sure you could hear me. I'm sorry."

"I know cub. Let's see how our patient is today. Are you awake little she-elf?"

_Little she-elf? Oh, she means me. That's what she always calls me. I should answer her. Want...to...answer...nice voice._

"Uh...want...answer...nice voice...so...tired."

"Mother, she spoke!"

"Yes Ember, now shush! Do you want to sleep some more little cub?"

_Sleep? Yes...want...sleep...now._

* * *

_Ahh! So bright! Sunlight...I'm awake! Where am I? So bright….and dry…... not much like home….should figure out where I am._

Shaky legs supported an even shakier body as the young she-elf stood, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming into the small hut. Finding it harder to walk than she had first thought, she fell to the floor, nothing but her pride bruised.Slowly, she crawled to the opening, looking outside for the second time. It was bright, brighter than she had first thought. She wasn't sure if she would be able to see once she left the hut, seeing as she couldn't even walk from the corner of the hut to the door without bring blinded. Sighing, she put her hands above her eyes, shielding them from the light as best as she could. As she slowly emerged from the hut, she had no idea that she was being watched.

From a nearby hut, Suntop watched the shaky little she-elf that had been found on the edge of Sorrow's End work her way from the healing hut towards the center of the village. _She's so unsteady. I should get Mother or Father so that they know that she's awake._ Standing, Suntop quietly crept out of his family's hut, sending to his parent's. _**Mother, Father, the she-elf is awake and she's walking toward the plants that Redlance has been growing** _As he quietly followed the she-elf, he watched as she sat down by the plants to examine the fruits, picking one and sniffing it. Apparently finding it appealing, she put it in her mouth, slowly tasting it, chewing thoughtfully. When she swallowed it, she eagerly reached toward the plant, pulling fruit after fruit off and shoving them into her mouth. Juices dribbling down her bottom lip, she chewed slowly, her mouth as full as she could manage without choking. After she swallowed, she licked her lips, stood, this time without falling onto her behind, and walked towards the center of the village. She sniffed the air, then whimpered, and ran back toward the hut she had come out of. She quickly ran inside, quickly pulling the curtains closed behind her. Suntop followed her, making sure that he was far enough behind that she didn't notice him**. _Never mind. She's back in the healing hut. She sure ate a lot of fruit though. Redlance won't be happy about that._** He peeked into the hut she had gone in, making sure that the she-elf was all right. Seeing that she was curled into a tight little ball in the sleeping furs, he sat down on the ground outside, waiting for his mother to check up on the innocent cub. When Leetah arrived, she nodded at Suntop before cautiously entering the hut.

* * *

"Hello there cub. My name is Leetah. Will you please tell me your name?"

Whipping her head around to see the owner of the voice, the she-elf buried herself deeper into the warm furs she had found on the floor. She was scared, that much was obvious.

_Stranger! Strange elf! Please don't let her hurt me! Please let her... wait...Leetah...soft, nice voice? Yes, it's the nice voice. Nice voice belongs to Leetah. Leetah made me better. _

"Cub? Can you talk?" Leetah asked, slowly moving toward the she-elf. Suddenly, Leetah found herself being hugged by the elfin maiden, the cub's arms around her neck, unwilling to let go. When she released her, the she-elf spoke.

"You made me better. Thank you. Thank you for making me better. When I was awake before, when loud noisy Ember was here, I heard you. And when it was nightfall I heard you talking to a she-elf, telling her you healed me. Thank you."

Getting over the shock of being hugged by the cub, Leetah smiled and stroked the raven colored hair from her face. She looked down at the girl, who was smiling back at her.

"You're welcome cub. Please, tell me your name." she said, wrapping a lightweight fur around the raven-haired cub's shoulders.

Smiling, the she-elf snuggled into the fur that Leetah had wrapped around her.

"My name...my name is Darkcloud. Darkcloud the Creation Shaper"

* * *

When the Wolfriders gathered for the nightly howl, they all welcomed Darkcloud into the tribe, talking to her and asking all sorts of questions. What did she mean by creation shaper? What could she shape? Was she a plant shaper? Was she a self-shaper? Her head spinning, she was pulled down to the ground next to Leetah, who was smiling and talking to the chief of the tribe, Cutter. Cutter was Leetah's lifemate, Suntop and Ember's father, and brother's in all but blood with Skywise. There was Nightfall, who was the one who Leetah had been talking to when she had first woken up, Redlance, Nightfall's lifemate, Pike, Treestump, Moonshade and Strongbow, Scouter and Dewshine, and so many others that she couldn't remember them all. When Cutter had quieted the tribe down, he spoke.

"Tonight we have a new comer in our midst. She claims to be a 'creation shaper'. Tell us cub, what do you mean by 'creation shaper'?"

Darkcloud turned toward Cutter, hesitating, then answering his question.

"Well, not to be rude to you, but I am no cub." Darkcloud stood and quickly removed the large fur coat that she had been wearing, revealing the body of a beautiful she-elf. The tribe gasped in awe, realizing that Darkcloud must be about the same age as Nightfall. She continued, sitting back down next to Leetah.

"As for being a creation shaper, that I am. I can shape rocks, plants, myself, and many other things. I have been a creation shaper as far back as I can remember. I was raised by an old elf in caves that belonged to trolls. We had to hide from the trolls constantly, always moving from cave to cave. We had to steal to survive. Food, furs, and other things that would keep us alive. We lived that way for six-turns-of-the-seasons, until..." Darkcloud hesitated, then looked at the ground, pulling her knees into her chest.

"Until what?" Ember said, leaning forward. Leetah put her arm around Darkcloud, trying to comfort her.

_**You do not have to continue your story if you do not want to cub. And to me, you are a cub.** _Leetah sent, leaving it open to the whole tribe. Darkcloud blushed at the sending, then she shook her head.

"No. You've all been so kind to me. You healed me and offered me a place to stay. I owe you my life. You should at least hear why I'm here." she said, looking at the whole tribe. Looking back at the ground, she continued.

"We lived that way, until I got caught by some trolls. I had been trying to sneak some meat from them, when suddenly, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of my hiding spot in the cave below. When we snuck food by shaping small holes in the rocks and sliding our hands through the holes. This time though, I had to make the hole larger so I could get the meat out. That's when the trolls captured me. They took me to their king, who had me thrown into a pit. A pit filled with starving wolves. They tried to kill me, at first. Then they realized that I had food with me. The stupid trolls hadn't taken the meat I already had when they captured me. I gave the meat to the wolves, who gladly accepted it. While they were eating, I shaped myself into a wolf. When they turned back towards me, they saw a strange wolf. I was sniffed and nipped at till they realized that I smelled like, well, in their words, 'the kind pointed eared girl'. They accepted me, and when the trolls came back to see if the wolves had eaten me, the wolves snarled at the trolls, so the trolls assumed that the wolves had eaten me.

As soon as the trolls left, I crawled out of the pit and ran through a tunnel until I came to...at the time, I had no idea what it was. All I knew was that it was soft, cold, and white. I found out later that it was called snow. I ran. I ran until my legs hurt so much that I collapsed. I tried to crawl to some place safer, since I was out in the open, but as soon as I moved, I blacked out. When I awoke, I was in warm sleeping furs, and there were three faces looking down at me. As I sat up, I was hugged by one of the three, a female named Krim. She said that she was worried about me, even though her chieftess had told her that I would be all right. Krim, Kahvi, the chieftess, and Skot, took me in and taught me their ways. For eight-turns-of-the-seasons, I lived with them. I hunted with them in the snow, I shared furs with Skot and Krim, who became my trusted friends, and I learned that if I wanted to survive with the Go-Backs, I had to trust them. You see, because my mother abandoned me when I was a cub, I was never able to trust anyone easily. I was only two-turns-of-the-seasons when Rock-Shaper found me.

So, by the time I left the Go-Backs, I was two-eight-turns-of-the-seasons. For five-turns, I traveled from the Go-Backs, looking for a forest to live in. I encountered many creatures, including humans and more trolls. The trolls I found were pathetic though. Only four of them, living in a cave not far from what I assumed was once a forest. The area where the forest once was had been burned to the ground, nothing left to say who-or what, had lived there. The cave the trolls were in looked pretty deserted. Nothing much there except remnants of the trolls. I wandered through caverns for days, until I found a tunnel that held a sliver of light at the end. I walked through the tunnel, shaping the rocks that were blocking the exit until I saw a vast, open land, bright, filled with sand. I walked. I walked and I walked and I walked. Come nightfall, I shaped a shelter for myself, and I slept. When I awoke, I walked some more. For many days I walked. After time, I forgot how long I had been walking and what I was looking for. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, I saw mountains. I climbed them, and when I reached the top, I was this village. I could smell the elves. I felt safe. Then, I blacked out. Now, I'm here." Darkcloud sighed, and accepted the meat that had been given to her. Cutter had caught a ravvit earlier, and knowing that Darkcloud would be hungry when she awoke, kept it for her.

Leetah put her arm around Darkcloud and lock-sent to her.

**Darkcloud, did you know that you have wolf blood? That means that you are a Wolfrider. You are a member of this tribe.**

**I am? So, does that mean that one of my parents was a Wolfrider?** Darkcloud sent back, full of shock and confusion.

**Yes, one of them must have been. Darkcloud, I know that you have a hard time trusting people, but would you be willing to give the Wolfrider's a chance? Would you be willing to stay with them? With…us?** Leetah asked her, her send full of anxiety.

**…I'm not sure Leetah. All I know is, I don't have anywhere to go, so, if it's alright with Cutter, I would like to stay with you all. **

"Darkcloud, are you listening?"

Darkcloud jerked her head up, and looked at Cutter. Blushing, she realized he had been talking to her.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down again, ashamed of being reprimanded.

Cutter continued, glancing at Leetah briefly before turning to the Wolfrider's.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like you to stay here Darkcloud. If I'm right, you don't have anywhere to go, and we, well, I, would like to learn about these other elves that you met. What do you think Wolfrider's? Do you want our guest to stay with us?" he asked, looking at his tribe.

"I for one think that Darkcloud should stay!"

"Leetah, do you think view of the ground. Searching for the owner of the voice she saw that the voice belonged to a silver-haired elf, who she quickly learned from Leetah was the chief's brother-in-all-but-blood. She watched him, her face frozen in a look of complete shock.

I don't get it. I don't even know who he is, and he doesn't know me, yet he wants me to stay here. He's so handsome…and his hair! It's the same color as my sword! Stop it Darkcloud. Just ignore those thoughts…I wonder what the other elves will think…

"Well, I hope you all know that if you turn this cub down, you will be turning down one of your own. She is a Wolfrider, by blood at least." Leetah spoke, putting her arm over Darkcloud's shoulders again, trying to comfort the cub.

While the rest of the tribe took all this into consideration, Cutter sat next to Leetah, sending to her all his questions.

**Are you sure Leetah? That she is a wolfrider?**

**Yes Tam, I am. Do you remember what I learned when I first healed Redlance? That you all have some wolf blood in you? Well, so does Darkcloud. I think that we should give her a chance. She has no family, that she know of, left. I do not think she will survive without a tribe beloved** Leetah replied, her send full of sincerity.

Standing again, Cutter looked at his tribe. They had been through many hardships, dealing with much pain, yet here they were. They still followed him, they trusted him, after they had been burned out of their home, after they had been betrayed by the trolls, even after they had spent days in the burning hot wasteland. Now, they had a choice. They lived in a place where they had food and water, where they had friends and family, where they could survive. Would they decide to abandon a she-cub with nowhere to go? Or would they accept her into their tribe as one of their own?

"Tell me now Wolfriders! Will you allow the creation shaper to stay?" he asked, looking at the Elder's as he spoke.

Cries of yes were heard from all of the elves, even the young ones. The loudest cry of all was heard from Skywise, whom Cutter knew was interested in the new comer.

Darkcloud's mouth hung open in awe as she registered what had happened. Beaming with happiness, she looked from Leetah to Cutter, and back again.

"Alright! So be it. Welcome, Darkcloud, to the tribe of the Wolfriders!" Cutter proclaimed as the she-elf hugged Leetah round the middle.


	2. Games of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own ElfQuest. I own Darkcloud, no one else. ElfQuest is property of WaRP graphics.

_This is a thought._

**This is a send.**

"This is spoken"

* * *

**One of Many: Games of the Heart**

_I can't believe it. First I found out I'm a Wolfrider, then I den with Pike, now this…_

Darkcloud was sitting in her new den, remembering what had happened since she had arrived in the Sun Village. She had been in Sorrow's End for 1 eight-of-days now, and she had gained most everyone's trust. When the Wolfrider's had gone on their first hunt since Darkcloud joined, their bounty was plentiful, despite the desert conditions. They had invited Darkcloud to join them in their hunting, even though she had no mount. She ran just as fast as the wolves, and she had instincts that put even some of the best hunter's to shame. She could tell them exactly were a ravvit was, even if they were far enough away from it that the wolves were only beginning to catch the scent. She was learning too. Everyday, she would wander around the Sun Village or spend time in the caves with the other Wolfriders. Darkcloud would listen to Strongbow as he taught Dart, to Leetah explaining to Shenshen about being a mid-wife, and to Cutter as he told Ember what she would need to know to be a good chieftess. She had made friends with most of them, and she was close pals with others. Others like Pike.

* * *

The night before, Darkcloud had been watching Redlance grow plants in his garden, learning how to manipulate them as they grew, when Pike came over. Sitting down next to Darkcloud, Pike had voiced a question of his via send.

**Darkcloud?**

**Yes Pike?**

**I was wondering….would you like to be my lovemate?**

**I…I…I don't know Pike. I've never mated before.**

**You haven't?**

**No. I never felt close enough to any one of the Go-Backs. Not even Krim or Skot.**

**Oh, ok. Well, if you don't want to, I understand.**

**Well, let me think about it, ok?**

**Really! You'll think about-I mean, yeah, sure, go ahead.**

Darkcloud giggled, and rested her head on Pike's shoulder. Redlance looked up from his work at the giggle, and seeing the two elves looking so content, he continued growing his plants.

* * *

Later that same evening, Darkcloud was walking around the Sun Village, obviously looking for someone or something. She appeared excited and eager, as though she was getting a marvelous gift from someone.

**Pike? Where are you? **she sent, her send full of joy and giddiness.

**I'm with Redlance at his garden. Why? **his send filled her head, causing her to smile even more than she had been.

**Well, you know how you asked me if I wanted to lovemate with you?**

**Yes?**

**Well, my answer is yes.**

Darkcloud heard the joyous howl as she ran to meet the orange-haired lad. When she came into his view, Pike ran over to her and picked her up in his arms, spinning in a circle with her. Darkcloud smiled and laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair, making sure that she would remember his scent always.

"Well, what's got you two so happy?" Redlance asked, standing up and looking at the pair. Some of the Sun-Folk came out of their huts, startled by the howl they had just heard.

**Pike, what's going on?**

Pike barely noticed the send poking the corner of his mind, but when he realized it was from Cutter, he responded.

**Sorry. I'm just really happy.**

**Why?**

**No particular reason.**

**Well, try to keep it quiet. The Sun-Folk are trying to sleep.**

**Ok.**

Pike looked down at Darkcloud, whose face was lit up with pure joy and happiness. He set her down on the ground, but continued to hold her. Redlance looked at Pike, his face showing the confusion he felt.

**Darkcloud **Pike sent to the raven-haired beauty.

**Hmm?**

**Redlance and Cutter want to know what my howling was about. Should I tell them?** he asked, looking into her silver-gray eyes.

**Maybe later. Don't we have something we should be doing? **she answered, a suggestive look in her eye.

Smiling, Pike nodded, and then sent a brief send to Redlance.

**I need to go.**

Redlance, who was still very confused, nodded and sat down.

As Pike and Darkcloud walked toward Pike's den, they passed Nightfall, who was headed toward her lifemate.

"Ayoah! Redlance, what's wrong with you?" she asked, sitting next to him and pulling him against her.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what those two are up to.' he answered, allowing Nightfall to run her fingers through his hair.

"Who, Pike and Darkcloud?" the blonde she-elf questioned her copper-haired lifemate.

"Yeah. Pike was just sitting next to me and the next thing I know, he's smiling like someone had just given him his own patch of dreamberries. Then he started howling. I looked toward the direction he was looking, and Darkcloud came around the corner and…well, here, I'll just show you." Redlance cut his story short to show Nightfall what he meant. After she received his sending, she smiled a knowing smile.

"Did it ever occur to you lifemate, that they went off to join?" she asked, her eyes portraying her amusement.

Redlance looked at Nightfall, he's expression completely bewildered.

"No." he said, blushing from the embarrassment of not being able to figure it out himself.

Laughing, Nightfall took her lovemate's hand and led him to their own den.

* * *

As Pike and Darkcloud walked past the majority of the Wolfriders, they both wore immense grins upon their faces, letting the Wolfriders see the reason behind Pike's howl moments ago.

"Well, it's obvious what the lad was howling about earlier." Treestump said after the lovemates had left.

Clearbrook smiled and leaned against One-Eye.

"Indeed. It seems Pike has taken a liking to the new comer." the white-haired maiden said, sighing to herself as she recalled her first lovemating.

"I don't blame him," Skywise spoke up. It was obvious that he too liked the new comer, and that he wished that he was the one who was walking Darkcloud to his den. One-Eye, Treestump, and Clearbrook exchanged looks with each other, ones of knowing and ones of concern. Would Skywise try to start a fight with Pike over Darkcloud? It was unusual for a Wolfrider to be jealous, but it did happen sometimes, though it was rare. And it appeared that Skywise was indeed jealous.

* * *

That had been on her sixth night in Sorrow's End, and since then Darkcloud and Pike had hardly spent any time apart. She was now denning with him, and she appeared happier every day. Skywise, on the other hand, appeared gloomier than ever. Normally he spent most of his time with Vurdah, Maleen, and Ruffel, three of the Sun Folk maidens. Lately though, he'd been spending more and more time by himself, up on the Bridge of Destiny. He was no longer the carefree stargazer the tribe was used to. Cutter was worried about him, and decided to seek him out to talk to him.

* * *

**Fahr**

Skywise sighed and tried to ignore Cutter's sending. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his chief, or anyone else for that matter.

He had been sitting on the Bridge of Destiny for the better part of the morning, oblivious to the immense heat of the sun against him. He hadn't moved from the spot he had first sat in, and his skin was burnt a deep red as a result. Skywise had been up there, trying to figure out what he was going to do about Darkcloud. He liked, wanted her to be his lovemate, maybe even his lifemate. He couldn't get her out of his head, and it was slowly driving him insane.

**Fahr? Where are you? Why won't you answer me?**

Skywise's face clouded over and he sent back to Cutter.

**I want to be left alone, that's why!

* * *

**

Cutter recoiled from the sheer force of the stargazer's sending, stumbling on some rocks behind him. He was stunned, unwilling to believe that this violent loner of an elf was once his brother-in-all-but-blood.

He looked toward the Bridge of Destiny, searching to see if Skywise was there. When he saw a flash of white, the young chief took off at a run toward the tall rock formation.

* * *

"Puckernuts!" the silver-haired elf cursed when he saw Cutter running toward him. For a brief moment, Skywise was worried that Cutter would force him to return to the Sun Village. Then, remembering the blonde elf's fear of heights, he smiled inwardly. When he saw Cutter appear on the other side of the narrow strip of rock, Skywise smiled, a cruel, evil smile.

Cutter looked at Skywise, sitting against the sun symbol, sun burnt and smiling. His smile chilled Cutter to the bone

"Skywise? Please talk to me." the chief pleaded.

Skywise just kept smiling his cold, cruel smile.

**Fahr, you can't stay up here forever**

**  
**Cutter tried to reckon with his friend, but to no avail.

**Father? Is Skywise up here?**

Cutter turned toward the owner of the send, her copper hair blowing slightly in the soft breeze.

"Ember? What's wrong cub?" he asked, taking his daughter's hand and pulling her toward him.

"It's just…I wanted to see why Skywise was sad. Suntop and me miss playing with him. We miss you." she said, directing her last comment towards Skywise.

Skywise's smile left his face, and his features suddenly softened. He stood up and walked over to Cutter and Ember. He picked the little chieftess up and hugged her.

"I missed you too Ember." the stargazer said.

* * *

"Darkcloud, stop giggling for a moment!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Leetah, I had one too many dreamberries"

Darkcloud was sitting with Leetah and Shenshen, learning how to be a midwife. It was difficult work, as Darkcloud had never seen a birthing before.

**Darkcloud?**

**Yes Suntop?**

**Ember said Father wants to see you**

**Where is he?**

**On the Bridge of Destiny**

**All right, I'll be there in a moment.**

"I'm sorry Leetah, but apparently Cutter wants to see me." Darkcloud said to the tan healer.

"Really? Are you sure?" Leetah asked, standing up and walking the younger elf to the door.

"Yes, Suntop told me," the raven-haired she-elf said, pulling the beaded curtain aside.

"Well, I'll see you later then," the healer replied. Darkcloud ran toward the tall formation of rocks, her raven tresses streaming out behind her.

When she reached the base of the Bridge, she sat on the rocks briefly to catch her breath. When Darkcloud's breathing steadied, she walked up to the top of the Bridge.

* * *

When Skywise set Ember down, he noticed the elf walking up the rock path toward them.

"Puckernuts!" he cursed under his breath.

**What Fahr? **Cutter sent, choosing to keep the conversation private.

**Can't you see who it is?** Skywise snapped back.

Cutter glanced toward the elf walking toward them and sighed.

"Let me handle this Skywise," he said.

"Hello Darkcloud," Cutter greeted the elf maiden.

"What did you need Cutter?" Darkcloud asked.

'Huh? What are you talking about?" the blonde chief asked.

"Well, Suntop told me that you wanted to see me," the raven-haired elf answered, her confusion obvious.

"Suntop? Why would he lie?" Cutter said.

"Well, he also mentioned something about Ember," the she-elf added.

"Oh really?" Cutter responded, frowning at Ember. The copper-haired youth squirmed a bit, then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Skywise to be happy!" the young chieftess said.

Skywise frowned and kept his head down. _What does Ember think she's doing?_ The stargazer wondered.

"What do you mean Ember?" Darkcloud asked, crouching down to look the little she-elf in the eye.

"Well, Skywise is upset cause you and Pike are-" she was cut short as Cutter placed his hand over his daughter's mouth.

Darkcloud was confused. _Does Skywise like me? Is he upset because Pike and I are lovemates?_ she wondered.

She walked over to the silver-haired elf.

"Skywise?" Darkcloud asked. "Do you like me?"

The stargazer jerked his up and look at the raven-haired maiden.

"Of course I d-" he stopped suddenly, looking straight in Darkcloud's eyes.

"Skywise? Darkcloud?" Cutter called to his two tribe members.

Darkcloud pulled her gaze away from Skywise and bolted across the Bridge. Skywise started to go after her, but Cutter held him back.

"What are you doing Cutter? Let me go!" he demanded, straining to get away from his chief. He might have been able to break free, had he not starved himself for the past three days. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to follow after the she-elf, he stepped back from Cutter and glared at him.

"Skywise, calm down and tell me what happened," the blonde chief asked.

"I think I just Recognized her you son-of-a-sick-human!" the sun burnt elf replied.

* * *

Tears streaming down her face, Darkcloud ran all the way from the Bridge of Destiny to the Sun Village, and straight into Leetah's arms.

"Dear cub, what's wrong?" the healer asked, stroking Darkcloud's hair. Slowly, she walked Darkcloud over to her hut and got her to sit on the furs.

"Oh Leetah!" she cried. "I'm so confused."

"What's made you so confused kitling?" Leetah asked.

"All I did was look him in the eye and now…" Darkcloud trailed off and burst into tears once more.

"Looked him in the eye, hmm? Well, who was it?" the red-haired healer asked bemused.

"Skywise," Darkcloud sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Kitling, did you ever wonder if you might have Recognized him?" Leetah questioned.

"Recognized? No, I never thought of that…" Darkcloud trailed off once more.

"Well, I think that you did. Why don't you go talk to him?" the healer suggested.

"But what about Pike?" the raven-haired maiden exclaimed.

"Well, that's something that the three of you have to discuss," Leetah answered. "Now go and talk to Skywise."

"All right," Darkcloud said quietly. She got up and wiped her eyes before hugging Leetah. She walked out of the hut and sighed.

_I suppose that I should go talk to Skywise,_ she thought. _But I really want to talk to Pike. Fahr. Who was Fahr? Why does this name keep interrupting my thought? It is a pretty name,_ she thought and she walked toward the Bridge of Destiny. _But it's starting to annoy me._ She hoped Skywise was still there. Leetah was right, she needed to talk to him.

* * *

Skywise was wandering around the Sun Village, looking for Darkcloud. He wasn't sure where he would find her, but he was pretty sure that she would either be with Leetah or Redlance. _Or Pike,_ he thought. _I bet she's with Pike complaining about the fact that she Recognized me. _The silver haired elf walked toward Redlance, who was talking with Nightfall.

"Redlance, you spend most of your time here lately," Nightfall complained. "I hardly see you anymore."

Redlance chuckled and looked Nightfall straight in the eye. "That's not what you said last night, lifemate," he joked.

Nightfall laughed and kissed her lifemate.

"Redlance, have you seen Darkcloud?"

Redlance and Nightfall looked behind them to see Skywise, looking sun burnt and miserable.

"Not since this morning. Why?" the treeshaper asked.

"I need to talk to her," the stargazer replied.

"I'll bet she's with Leetah. Those two have become good friends," Nightfall said.

"All right. If you see her, will you tell her that I'm looking for her?" Skywise asked. Redlance and Nightfall nodded. Skywise walked away, headed in the direction of Cutter and Leetah's hut.

* * *

Darkcloud squinted, trying to see if anyone was on the Bridge of Destiny. When she saw no one, she cursed under her breath. She walked back to the Sun Village, an expression of annoyance on her face. There was something else there too. It wasn't quite sadness, yet it wasn't happiness.

_I could just send to him,_ she thought. _But I'm afraid to._

When she reached the village, she headed towards the caves. She'd been meaning to shape her own den, and now she had a reason to. After finding what she considered the perfect spot, she placed her hands on the cold stone. Power surged through her fingertips and into the rock, molding it according to her will. She was in a bit of a trance, as she often was when she shaped rock. The sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. She quickly dove into the small section of the cave that had been formed, searching for a place to hide.

"You're really jumpy today. What's up Darkcloud?"

Darkcloud sighed and crawled out of the small aperture. When she stood up, she glared at the elf that had disturbed her.

"Pike, what are you doing? Didn't you see me trying to work with the rock? You know I go into trances!" Darkcloud said, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. Just wanted to tell you that Skywise is looking for you," Pike replied, smiling.

"He is?" she said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. You want me to tell him where you are?" Pike asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay here, keep working on this," she answered a bit hesitantly, her face blank and expressionless.

"Ok," Pike replied. "Can I stay here too?"

"No, I'd rather be alone right now," Darkcloud said as she turned back to the rocks. She went into another trance as she continued shaping the new den.

"Ok," Pike answered quietly.

* * *

**Skywise?**

**Hmmm?**

**I know where Darkcloud is.**

**Where?**

**By the backside of the caves.**

**Thanks Pike.**

**Whatever.

* * *

**

Skywise stayed quiet as he watched Darkcloud shaping the rock wall into what appeared to be a cave. The opening was larger now than it had been when Pike had been there. Darkcloud looked like Savah a bit, like when Savah "went out". Slowly, her hands slide off the rocks and she started breathing heavily. Skywise started walking toward over to her, never once making a sound. Darkcloud wiped the sweat off of her brow, and lowered her head to her hands. Skywise sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

Darkcloud lifted her head up and looked at Skywise.

"Why did we Recognize?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"I don't know," he replied, pulling his arm away.

"Everything's gonna change, won't it?" she looked back down at the ground again.

"I don't know," he said again.

Darkcloud scooted closer to Skywise and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yes. More than you know," he replied, looking down at the raven-haired elf.

"Do you love me?" Darkcloud said, lifting her head up and looking at Skywise straight in the eye.

**Yes.** the stargazer sent, hie sending completely truthful. Darkcloud smiled and hugged him, then leaned her head against his shoulder once more.

**I love you too Fahr.** she sent.

Skywise froze slightly, stunned at hearing his soulname from a maiden. Then he pulled Darkcloud into his arms and held her tight.

**I will never leave you, my Tyne. I will always be with you, forever. **he sent, kissing Darkcloud and stroking her hair. Darkcloud looked at her soulmate, and remove his headband, setting it next to them. She giggled and stood up, motioning him to come inside the small cave she had shaped. Smiling, Skywise stood up and walked over to his lifemate.

**It's a bit small Tyne. Why not make it bigger?** he asked, lying on the ground next to where Darkcloud sat. The she-elf laughed and placed her hands on the stone once more. When she started going into her trance, Skywise sat behind her, letting her lean against his chest when she got tired. By the time the sun went down, Darkcloud and Skywise had a new den for themselves, much roomier than any of the other dens in the caves. They had moved Skywise's furs to their den, and they were ready to spend their first night there.

**Skywise? Where are you? Didn't you hear the howls? It's time for the howl.**

Skywise sighed and sent back to his chief, **I'm busy Cutter. I'll be there later, all right?**

Darkcloud was sprawled amongst the furs, waiting to join with Skywise.

**Darkcloud? Hurry up, it's time for the howl.**Cutter sent to her as well. Darkcloud ignored him briefly to send to Leetah.

**Leetah, if Cutter asks you, I'm sick. I took your advice, and it turned out better than I could have hoped.**

**So, does that mean you and Skywise are...?** the healer questioned.

**Yes. Now leave us alone!** Darkcloud said, her send light and eager.

**Cutter, I'm sick in my den. I'm sorry, but I can't come.** she sent to the blonde chief.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to what we were about to do," Darkcloud said as she snuggled into Skywise. They both smiled and buried themselves in the furs for a very fun night.


	3. The Quest Begins

A/N: I know that this isn't finished, but I wanted to get it up ASAP. 

**One of Many: The Quest Begins**

"What's wrong with Darkcloud Leetah? Is she sick? Will she be ok?"

Pike was nervous, and he was starting to frighten the tan healer. He had been pacing around her since the council had ended, constantly asking her about Darkcloud: Was she all right? Was she sick? Would she be ok? Where was she? The constant questioning had almost driven Leetah insane.

"Pike!" she snapped at him, trying to get him to halt in the continuous flow of questioning. "I don't know where she is. When I spoke with her earlier, she said that she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to be left alone. If you're so worried about her, go look for her."

Pike stood in front of Leetah, a bit shocked at her outburst. Then he continued talking.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid? I should go look for her. I bet she's in the cave she was working on," he said, hugging the tall she-elf before running toward the caves. Leetah sighed and went to her hut. Upon her entering her home, she was hugged by Suntop and Ember. The cubs were giggling, and telling her stories that Cutter had told them.

**Leetah, what's going on with Darkcloud and Skywise?** Cutter sent as he hugged his lifemate.

**Well Tam, let's just say they worked out their problems with Recognition. But there are going to be four elves that won't like the results.** Leetah answered the blonde chieftain, before crawling under their furs with him.

"Darkcloud!" Pike called for his friend and lovemate. He was near her new cave, and he had thought that she would be nearby it. He entered the cave, and called her name once more.

"Darkcloud, there you are! What's going on, are you o-" his sentence was cut short as he took in the sight of Darkcloud curled up with Skywise in the furs. Darkcloud snapped her head around and looked at Pike when she heard his voice, her eyes widening.

"Pike, wait, it's not what you think!" she cried as the orange-haired lad bolted out of the cave. Cursing under her breath, Darkcloud quickly dressed and ran after him.

**I'm sorry Fahr, I never got the chance to tell him that I Recognized you.** She apologized to her lifemate as she ran after her old lovemate. Skywise dressed quickly as well, then ran after Darkcloud and Pike.

Pike ran to his cave, pushing past anyone that got in his way. When he reached the caves, Treestump, who wanted to talk to him about the next day's hunt, met him. The angered elf ran tried to run past Treestump, but the elder caught his arm and pulled him back.

"What's wrong lad? What are you running from?" Treestump asked, keeping a firm grip on Pike's arm so he couldn't take off again.

**Treestump, have you ever walked in on your lovemate mating with another?** Pike asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

**No lad, I haven't. Why, did you see Darkcloud mating with someone else? **the blonde elf asked patiently. Treestump sat down on a rock, pulling Pike down beside him.

**Yes!** Pike cried, before punching the rock wall of the cave next to him.

**Who was it lad? **Treestump questioned, his send gentle. He had acted as a fatherly figure toward Pike sometimes, and now seemed like a time when Pike needed a father more than a friend.

Pike punched the wall again, his knuckles bleeding when he brought his hand back. **Skywise!**

"Pike! Pike, please listen for a moment! I have to tell you something!"

Pike turned toward the entrance to the caves, where Darkcloud had appeared. She ran towards him, and knelt down by his feet.

"Pike, please, you must understand, I never meant to hurt you!" Darkcloud begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pike stood and tried to run once more, but Treestump held him back.

"Perhaps you should listen lad," the elder said as he held on to the angered elf's arm.

"Like Puckernuts you didn't mean to hurt me! It was obvious to me that you felt guilty about it! I saw it in your eyes Darkcloud!" Pike shouted, his voice drawing the other elves to wander towards the commotion. Cutter came into the caves, looking a bit upset.

"What's going on?" he asked, standing before the bickering elves. Skywise came running in the cave then, and he ran over to Darkcloud and Pike.

"Pike, please listen to her, we never meant for you to get hurt!" the stargazer said as she stood behind his lifemate.

**Get away from me! **Pike sent to Skywise, the force of his send knocking the silver-haired elf on his rump. Leetah had come in then, with the cubs behind her, both looking scared.

"Would someone explain what's going on? I was about to go to sleep when I heard Pike shouting." Clearbrook said as she and One-Eye joined their tribe mates.

"She," Pike snarled, pointing at Darkcloud. "Said she wanted to be my lovemate. Then tonight, I walk into the cave she was making and find her mating with him!" Pike glared at Skywise, his nostrils flaring. Leetah stepped forward and placed a hand on Pike's injured hand. As she healed him, she spoke.

"Perhaps if you listened to what Darkcloud has to say, you would not feel so angered."

"I don't care if she is mating with Skywise. I just want to know why she wouldn't tell me first!" Pike proclaimed as Leetah tried to calm him with her powers.

"WHY?" Darkcloud screamed. "WHY? BECAUSE I RECOGNIZED HIM EARLIER TODAY, THAT'S WHY!"

All of the Wolfrider's fell silent as they absorbed Darkcloud's statement. Skywise had Recognized? This was something that the Wolfrider's thought would never happen. Darkcloud stood up and walked away from the group.

"I was going to tell you Pike, once I knew what I wanted to do. That's why I was so distant when you talked to me earlier. I was trying to figure out what was going on. Then after you left, Skywise came to talk to me. It all happened so fast Pike; I didn't realize what had happened till afterward. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry for everything," Darkcloud said as she looked out at the Sun Village. She started crying, and when Skywise walked over to her and hugged her, she buried her face in his chest.

"Everyone, save for Pike, Darkcloud, Skywise, and Leetah, go back to sleep," Cutter ordered. This was not the time for this discussion to take place in front of everyone. Nightfall walked over to Leetah and took the twin's hands.

"Redlance and I will take them for the night," she whispered, looking at her friend. Leetah nodded and whispered her thanks.

Once everyone had gone back to their dens, Cutter looked at Pike, Darkcloud, and Skywise.

"Look you three, this shouldn't have gone this far. You need to figure out what you're going to do, and you need to figure it out now," Cutter said, his annoyance more than a bit obvious. Darkcloud nodded, as did Skywise. Pike said nothing.

Darkcloud looked at Pike, wiping her tears away. She had hurt him badly, and she was upset about that. Walking over to him, the raven-haired maiden hugged him, stroking his hair. She then led the orange-haired lad over to Skywise. She hugged them both, and in a moment, they all hugged each other.

"Pike, I'm sorry," Skywise said. "We should have told you first."

"It's all right now Skywise. I'm sorry for over reacting." Pike answered, before hugging his friend once more.

Darkcloud stood next to them, and voiced the question they were all thinking. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Pike looked at his friend, and smiled. "Well, I'm going to let you two be alone. At least for awhile."

"Are you sure Pike?" Skywise asked, putting his hand on the other elf's shoulder.

"I'm sure. As long as I can den with you two once in awhile," the orange-haired lad replied.

Darkcloud looked at Skywise before answering her friend. "I think that can be arranged," she said, pulling both of them into a firm embrace.

4 moons and 1 turn later, Darkcloud and the rest of the tribe lounged about the caves. It was mid-day, and the sweltering sun was high in the sky. It had recently become hotter during the day, and although all of the Wolfrider's had been living in the Sun Village for 7 turns, save for Darkcloud, few had gotten used to the heat. It was insufferable for Darkcloud, who was due to have her cub in 8 moons. The day passed slowly, until at long last, night came.

"Father! Father!"

Suntop called to Cutter excitedly as the blonde chief and his wolf returned from a hunt.

"Hello Suntop!" Cutter replied to his son. "What's the matter little cub? Couldn't sleep?"

"It's hard to sleep at night," the cub answered as his father lifted him onto Nightrunner's back.

"I know," Cutter said. "Where's your sister?"

"Here I am!" Ember laughed as she jumped onto her father's back from the rocks above.

"Did I really surprise you?" the copper-haired cub asked Cutter, who chuckled.

"You'll be a great hunter someday, Ember," he replied. "But get down now-both of you. Nightrunner can't carry all of us the way he used to."

After the trio had dismounted the aging wolf, they heard howling in the distance.

"Listen!" Ember exclaimed. "The wolves!"

"They've made a kill up there," the young chief said. "Probably some fat bristle-boar that wandered too far from its burrow."

"Father," Suntop said. "Why doesn't Nightrunner lead the pack anymore?"

"Because he's too old my cub. The younger wolves drove him away. If he tried to go back, they'd kill him!" answered Cutter.

"That's cruel!" Suntop exclaimed, his young features upset.

"No it's not. That's "The Way"…and it's a good one!" Cutter replied. "Nightrunner understands! Besides, he has me to care for him now-as long as he lives!"

"I can't wait," Ember said, hugging herself. "To have a wolf friend of my own."

"HSSST! Ember! Don't move!" Cutter suddenly whispered to his cub. The elf child instantly froze. Her blue-green eyes stared down at her foot, and they betrayed no fear as the poisonous creature crawled over her foot. Cutter plotted how to attack the creature without it harming Ember.

"Oh!" Ember exclaimed suddenly as a dagger flew past her foot, startling the stingtail.

"Thank you Mother!" Ember said, looking toward the tan healer, whose hand was still outstretched from the throw. Cutter smiled, and handed his lifemate her dagger while the twins observed the stingtail.

"As usual they insisted on waiting up for you," Leetah said, hugging the cubs.

"I'm glad you waited with them," Cutter said, standing next to his family. As he, Leetah, and the twins wandered toward their hut, Suntop sang a song about Redlance's plants, while his sister watched him. The blonde chief gazed at his family with amusement at his son.

"I thought that any male cub of mine would take after old Bearclaw!" Cutter exclaimed, taking Suntop's hands and crouching down next to his cubs. "But it's Ember who'll be chief of the Wolfrider's someday! You, Suntop…"

"I'll be what I'll be!" the blonde cub said, smiling at his father.

"YOU'LL BE QUIET! Thistles and prickle-pears Leetah! Don't you children ever sleep?" Shenshen yelled, pulling back the beaded curtains that covered her window.

"Very little, dear sister! The night is in their blood!" The tan healer said to her younger sister, who glared back at her.

" 'The night'-HMPH! It's all you Wolfrider's fault!" the redhead exclaimed. "Next thing you know he'll have them on all fours and howling at the moons!" As Cutter and the twins chuckled and walked toward their hut, the blonde chief spoke.

"Shenshen doesn't exactly think the world of me, does she?"

"Not since you dimmed her light the day Suntop and Ember were born," Leetah replied. As the two recalled the day the twin's were born 5 turns ago, another pair of lifemates were relaxing in the cool night.

Skywise and Darkcloud were relaxing in the hot springs, the steam rising around them. Darkcloud's swollen belly was visible above the water, and she was leaning against her lifemate. The heat helped to relax her sore back, and the unborn cub seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Darkcloud, why is it that whenever the cub is kicking and moving around, we always end up here?" the stargazer asked the creation shaper as he held her against him.

"Because the heat calms her down," Darkcloud said, rubbing the swollen belly that held her unborn cub. As Skywise and Darkcloud tried to decide names for their cub, someone else was teaching his cub as well.

"Curse it! I missed!"

**The wind is shifting son. You didn't allow for it. Try again! **Strongbow sent to his son, as young Dart practiced with his arrow whip. Dart was about to release his grip on the arrow, when he paused.

**Why do you hesitate?** Strongbow asked.

"I…don't know! There's something…" Dart said, looking out toward the desert.


	4. Author's Note & Update

**Hi everyone. It's been awhile, huh? First off, I want to apologize to anyone who read this story and continued to wait for my updates. I'm sorry guys. Life got a bit crazy for me, and I had to deal with a lot. I've moved twice since I started this story, and started, quit, and started a job. **

**I recently (like, within two days) got volumes 1-11 and 13-14 of the Elfquest manga-style books. I'm getting volume 12 within a few days too. But as I started reading and re-reading them, I realized just how much this story broke from the true storyline. I will admit to starting this story when I was younger, and I Mary-Sued this story to death. I apologize for that. **

**As I looked back at Darkcloud and her story, and this story, I realized that I can't continue this story without some serious revisions, and I can't promise to update when I've lost my muse. Sadly, it's true, my muse has been lost for ****One of Many****. But please don't feel sad, because I have had another EQ fic hiding in the wings. It's another AU, featuring my other elf, Shadowstar. I won't tell you much, but I can say that if you liked Darkcloud's story, you may like Shadowstar's as well, so please keep your eyes open for it. **

**So, again, I'm so sorry for not finishing Darkcloud's story. But I can say, that if I do continue the story, I will definitely post it up here for you. So, thank you, to everyone who has read ****One of Many, and I hope you enjoyed my writing. Don't worry, Darkcloud will return, someday. **

**With love and affection,**

**Skitz**


End file.
